


Healing Hearts

by MyAliasIsLynn



Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: F/M, get ready for a mess
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-01-24
Updated: 2019-01-23
Packaged: 2019-10-15 07:42:07
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,449
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17524628
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MyAliasIsLynn/pseuds/MyAliasIsLynn
Summary: Zee had been friends with Katara and Sokka since they were kids in the Southern Water Tribe. Years after being separated, they meet up again, just as Zuko has a change of heart and aims to join the Gaang. Zee decides to take a chance on him, despite the stories she's heard from her friends about the banished prince.





	Healing Hearts

**Author's Note:**

> This starts towards the middle/end of season three!

The Gaang had recently caught up with an old friend of Katara and Sokka, a girl their age named Zee, who had been the only other remaining water bender out of their tribe. Right away, she got along excellent with everybody, her kind heart and quick sarcasm making her a perfect fit – it was almost like she had always been there with how smoothly she fit in. Currently, they had just landed at the Western Air Temple after their partially successful raid against the Fire Nation.

Zee had no idea who the scarred man was, or what crimes he was attempting to apologize for, but she knew he was from the Fire Nation, and that everybody seemed to hate him. But being the way that she is, she saw the sincerity in his face. While she didn’t make an argument for or against him when he was shunned away, she hatched a plan to go speak with him that night, having been a very good tracker with her many years of hiding.

“Who’s there?!” He shouted, alarmed, having just been woken up by a snapping twig.

“It’s just me!” Zee quickly replied, not wanting to alarm him too much for fear of getting burned. “I just…” She started, walking closer as he relaxed. “I brought you some supplies. I was hoping we could maybe talk?” Her voice shook, and she swallowed hard, but his expression was not one of hostility – but shock, which quickly faded to gratitude as he welcomed her to sit next to him, thanking her for her generosity.

“They’ll be mad if they find out you’re with me, you know?” He said bitterly, and Zee put a comforting hand on his shoulder, her gaze filled with such compassion and kindness that Zuko had no idea how to react. He honestly was not used to being treated with kindness by strangers.

“I don’t care.” Zee began. “I’m Zee, by the way. I grew up with Katara and Sokka. I don’t know everything that you’ve done, but I could tell you honestly meant your apologies.” She spoke softly. “I know it doesn’t mean too much, but Toph and I are both trying to convince them to give you a chance.”

“If you knew the awful things I’ve done,” Zuko started, looking away, unable to meet those kind eyes as he faced his demons. “You would want nothing to do with me. You’d feel the same as they all do. I’ve hurt people.”

“And they haven’t?” Zee asked softly.

_“Innocent_ people.” Zuko reiterated. He began telling Zee the terrible things that he had done over the years, and how deeply he regretted all of it now that he realized what he’s actually meant to be doing with his life. His emotions got the best of him, and Zee gently wiped the tears from his face as she moved to hug him, figuring it’s been awhile.

“You can’t dwell on the past forever,” She cooed. “What’s done is done. Only the future matters now. As long as you know that you’ve changed, I believe you.” Her tone grew to that of a mother, and Zuko found himself missing his own mother, finally knowing what had really happened to her. “It’s going to be okay. You’ll have to prove your change of heart to them, but Toph and I believe you.”

“Thank you.” The prince sighed. “I really appreciate your kindness.” He cast a small smile her way, which Zee returned twice as bright. She moved to hug him from a better position, eventually the two stood up and were locked in a much needed embrace.

“Would it be alright if I sleep out here with you?” Zee timidly asked. “I don’t want you to get lonely.” Again, Zuko was touched deeply by the kindness of her. Her eyes sparkled with such a radiant light, and her hair looked as if it was composed of micro-crystals with how it shone so beautifully. He wasn’t one to get too attached too quickly, but he really wanted to put his trust in Zee.

“I’ll be alright.” He responded. “I don’t want to stir the pot.”

“Hey, if I’m still alive and unharmed in the morning when I go back, they’ll have to give you at least _some_ credit.” Zee smiled, her joking tone causing Zuko to smile back. “Really though, I’d like to stay with you – if that’s okay?”

“Well,” Zuko began, dumbfounded. “I guess I can’t exactly stop you, can I?” His tone was kind, and Zee found herself quite enjoying the softness of his intense eyes. The two started off sleeping on opposite sides of his makeshift tent, but as the cool night air began to hit, Zuko almost jumped out of his skin when he felt Zee press up against him.

“Zee?” He whispered, but she was completely asleep. He turned around, careful not to wake her, and wrapped his arm around her, figuring he was probably a lot warmer than she was. It was the best sleep Zuko had gotten in _years._

 

“What’s going on?!” Sokka shouted, waking the two up. The whole gang was standing before them, all looking angry and suspicious except Toph, who held a sly smile.

“Guys, I-“ Zee began, barely awake, before getting cut off by more of Sokka’s extreme confusion rambles. After about the fifth time of getting interrupted, Zuko stood up for her.

“Would you just let her talk?” He shouted. Zee thanked him.

“Does it look like I’m hurt?” She asked, turning in a circle so they all could examine her skin, which was unburned. Her tone was dripping with annoyance due to Sokka. “No. Because I’m not. Zuko did nothing to even try and attack me _all night_. Don’t you think if he was still as evil as you all claim, that he would hold me when I got cold? Would he have gone all night without hurting me once? Or would I even still be here, if he had some other plan?!” Zee all but shouted. Everyone’s expression began to soften.

“But he…” Aang began, but Zee cut him off, too.

“But he was nice.” She finished for him, tone returning to kindness. “He did nothing wrong last night. He kept me warm and we had a very long talk. I know you guys don’t want to trust him, but he honestly meant his apologies. I could see it all over his face, and Toph could feel it in his vibrations. He may have messed up in the past, but he deserves a second chance.”

Everyone was silent for a few moments, until Aang finally spoke up.

“I’ll let you teach me.” He said softly, still warry of the situation, but wanting to give Zuko the benefit of the doubt. Zuko’s face lit up with a very cautious joy, but Aang wasn’t finished yet. “But everyone needs to agree about you joining our group.” Everyone did, with Katara being the most reluctant, though eventually giving in. Once back at the temple, Sokka showed Zuko where he could sleep, and Zee joined him.

“I really appreciate you sticking up for me like that.” He said sheepishly, a smile on his face, blush on his cheeks, and his hand scratching the back of his neck.

“It’s no problem.” Zee smiled, sitting next to him on the bed. “But I will let you know – I am a much more powerful bender than Katara, and if you betray me or take advantage of my good nature, you will face consequences for it.”

“I expect nothing less.” His voice was soft, understanding. “You have my word that I will be the best that I can be.” Zee smiled, leaning her head on his shoulder.

“I hope so.” She whispered.

 

It had been days after the Zuko and Sokka returned from the Fire Nation prison, and things just continued to look up. So far, Ember Island was treating them greatly. The rest all watched as Zuko and Aang practiced during the day, and Zee couldn’t help the way her eyes lingered on Zuko, and how in the sun he looked even better than he did before. Katara noticed her starring, and began joking with her and teasing.

“You two would be so cute!” She laughed. This drew Sokka, and Toph to listen in.

“What’s going on?” Toph asked, keeping the semi-hushed tone of the conversation.

“Zee likes Zuko!” Katara teased. Sokka jumped up to join in, literally poking her with every tease, until Zee’s face was bright red with embarrassment.

 “Fire and water don’t usually mix, you know?” Toph said. “But I’ve seen a lot of stranger relationships. Besides, his whole vibrations completely change when you’re close to him. It’s sweet.”

 

That night, while everybody else slept, Zee snuck out to get some bending in while the moon was high. Her skills were unmatched, which is why Katara and Aang both craved her teachings. Seemingly just for fun, Zee bended beautiful ice sculptures in the courtyard where firebending was previously being taught. No detail was missed, it was plain as day meant to be Aang and Zuko, back to back, with a dragon surrounding them – even down to each individual scale.

From the doorway, Zuko stood in shock, figuring she must have been imagining the scene the two had described when they returned from the Sun Warriors. As if remembering a little clearer, he watched as Zee brought another dragon into the scene.

“That’s incredible.” He commented, causing Zee to jump and part of the final dragon to return to water in her loss of concentration, before she caught it and fixed her work.

“Thank you.” Zee said softly, her voice revealing her smile.

“Sorry, I didn’t mean to scare you.” Zuko replied, coming up behind her. Zee turned to him, a bright smile on her face.

“It’s alright. I just wasn’t expecting anyone else to be awake, this was supposed to be a surprise.” She said, smile never faltering. “What are you doing awake?”

“I couldn’t sleep, I’ve got too much on my mind with all of this. The comet is just days away.” He sighed, walking back to the steps and sitting down, joined by Zee.

“Aang will be ready. I know he’s just a kid, but he’s got the power of every past Avatar inside of him. So, in a way, it’s not just him fighting – it’s thousands of Avatars, all at once.” Zee tried to sound positive, but deep down, she was worried too.

“He hasn’t been able to contact any of the other Avatars since Azula shot him with lightning. I don’t know if he’ll be able to go into the Avatar State like this.”

“One of us needs to teach him how to redirect lightning before the fight.” Zee stated. “He’s going to have to be able to confidently do it.”

“You can redirect it?!” Zuko sounded shocked.

“Well, yeah. I had a run-in with your uncle on my travels, he told me he used waterbending techniques to achieve it – so it would make sense for a waterbender to use it. I was just, uh…” Zee laughed. “I was just sort of the lab rat.” Zuko laughed too, before the familiar sting of regret stabbed him.

“He hates me now.” He said softly. “I betrayed him. He’s the only person who stuck by me after my father banished me – and I just abandoned him the first chance I got.” He was on the verge of tears, and Zee scooted closer, putting her arm over his shoulders.

“He doesn’t hate you.” She promised, taking on that motherly tone again. “He knew how badly you wanted your father’s love. If he saw the man you’ve become – all on your own – he’d be so proud of you, Zuko. You’ve come so far, so quickly. He would be so impressed with how you’ve found your true self.”

“You’re starting to sound like him.” Zuko laughed, a tear slipping through, which Zee gently wiped away, her hand lingering on his cheek. Zuko put his hand over hers, not wanting her to take it away.

“Well, you know how it goes.” She said almost in a whisper. “I know he’d be proud..” She started, their eyes locking. “Because I’m really proud of you, too.” Both moved to close the small gap between their lips. The kiss felt so natural, despite the hammering in both of their chests. They broke apart in seconds, but quickly found each other again, in a more passionate way. The kiss continued to deepen, teenage lust taking hold of both of them, before Zee eventually pulled away, only to suggest in a breathless voice that they move this to a bedroom.

 

The next morning, Sokka came to wake everybody up for a breakfast he and Suki had made, screaming when he saw Zuko and Zee in the same bed, with both of their clothes on the floor.

“It’s not what it looks like!” Zuko quickly shouted.

“It _looks like_ you two had se-!”

“Okay, okay, it’s exactly what it looks like!” Zee cut him off.

“Don’t tell anyone!” Zuko more commanded than asked.

“I don’t plan on ever reliving this moment ever again, don’t worry!” Sokka shouted back, turning his back to them. “Hurry up and get dressed – we made breakfast.” He sighed as he left, leaving the two embarrassed teens to hastily put clothes on while discussing last night. Silently, they joined the rest of the crew for breakfast, Sokka avoiding eye contact with the two at all costs as they ate.

“Did everybody sleep well?” Katara asked, everyone answered except Zuko and Zee, who were currently being starred at. “And you two?” She prompted.

“O-Oh, yeah – great!” Zuko said fast and awkward, Zee speaking over him in the same manner with a similar answer. Everyone cast suspicious looks their way, while Sokka just put his head in his hands, with a confused Suki trying to comfort him.

 

One day, while Zuko and Aang were training, time growing short, Zee took the girls into her room, teary-eyed and scared.

“What’s going on?” Katara asked, putting a comforting hand on her old friend’s shoulder.

“I-“ Zee began, unable to form the words she recently had confirmed as being true.

“You’re pregnant!” Toph shouted in excitement. “Who’s is it?!”

“Oh, no.” Katara gasped. “No – _tell_ me it is not Zuko.” She sounded stern, and Zee cried harder. Suki walked over to where Zee sat on the bed, and engulfed her in a hug.

“Don’t be so hard on her,” Suki said to Katara. “You know how they feel about each other.”

“He’s the last person who should be a dad right now!” Katara argued.

“Actually, I think Zuko has come a long way,” Toph interjected. “He’s been being really kind, and actually pretty funny. I think he’d be an okay dad.” Katara sighed, pacing the room before getting to eye level with Zee.

“Do you really love him?” She asked in a stern voice. Zee nodded. “I really, really do.” She sobbed. Katara sighed again, joining the hug.

“Then I’ll support it.”

Toph, feeling left out, threw herself on the other girls. Moments later, Sokka burst in, wondering where everyone had went, freezing when he saw the mass hug going on, with Zee crying in the middle of it.

“What did I miss…?” He slowly asked.

Suki looked to Zee for permission to share the secret, which Zee nodded to.

“Zee’s pregnant.” Sokka’s face dropped.

“What?!” He shouted. “You’re _WHAT?!”_

“Sokka, calm down!” Suki said, walking over and putting her hands on his shoulders. “Everything’s going to be okay!” She laughed at how pale Sokka’s face had gotten. He was quiet for a moment, visibly connecting the dots in his head before throwing Suki off of him.

“IT’S ZUKO’S ISN’T IT?! THAT DAY I FOUND YOU TWO IN BED!” He was screaming now, Katara held Zee tighter as Toph stood with Suki to block them.

“You need to relax.” Suki commanded. “They’re going to have a baby, and it’s going to be okay. Look at it this way – you’re about to be an honorary uncle.” Sokka repeated the last part in a confused mumble, thinking it over before his face lit up in excitement.

“I’m going to be an uncle!” He shouted, pushing through the two girls to hug Zee, himself. The pregnant girl laughed through her tears, glad that he was accepting it. Minutes later, all hugging died off and they all went back out to watch the practice.

“So, when are you going to tell him?” Suki asked.

“Yeah, he needs to know.” Katara added.

“Soon, just..” Zee sighed. “I’m scared he’ll freak out. He’s so worried about becoming his dad.”

“I’m sure it won’t go _that_ bad.” Toph said. “He can handle it.”

 

That night, as everyone sat down over dinner, Katara nudged Zee’s arm. _”Ahem.”_ Zee nudged her back, putting a finger to her lips in a “hush” motion.

“What’s going on with you two?” Zuko asked, noticing.

“I’ll tell you later.” Zee said, patting his knee, feeling like her heart was in her throat.

 

“So,” Zuko began, sitting on Zee’s bed as his “secret” girlfriend paced around. “What did you have to tell me?” He asked, and Zee sat down with a huge sigh.

“You have to promise me that you won’t freak out, okay?” Zee asked, her voice shaking. Zuko grabbed her hands, looking worried.

“You have my word.” He said honestly, and Zee closed her eyes, fighting tears.

“I… Do you remember that night..? A few weeks ago, when we…” Zee’s sentences wouldn’t come together quite right, but her point got across.

“Yes, I remember.” Zuko said, prompting her to continue. Her light blue eyes snapped open, tears falling as she said her news. “I’m pregnant.”

 

“She’s pregnant! How the hell is she – how did – how can she - !” Zuko was pacing before Sokka and Aang, obviously stressed out and terrified.

“Hey, take it easy –“ Sokka began, being cut off my Zuko grabbing the collar of his shirt, his fist near Sokka’s face.

_“TAKE IT EASY?! HOW THE HELL DO I TAKE IT EASY RIGHT NOW, I’M GOING TO BE A FUCKING FATHER!”_ He shouted, before letting go of Sokka and dropping to his knees. “I’m going to be a father.” He whispered. Aang got down to comfort him.

“It’ll be okay, Zuko. You’ll be a great dad.” He assured the crying price.

“What if I’m not?” Zuko asked in a weak, scared voice that struck both men’s hearts. “What if I’m like _my_ dad..?”

“You are _nothing_ like Ozai.” Sokka said, surely. “The only one who can’t see that is you.”

“He’s right.” Aang said. “From everything I’ve heard, you’re more like your mother. And she seemed like a good parent to me.”

“She was a great parent.” Zuko confirmed, trying to stop his current panic attack. “She was kind, and loving, and… And she protected me. My father was going to have me killed. But my mother wouldn’t let him. That’s how she got banished.” He confided.

“Zuko, I think you really need to talk to Zee about this.” Sokka said, his hand on Zuko’s shoulder. “She’ll understand what you’re going through. Her mother was terrible to her. In fact, she’s probably going through the same feelings that you are.”

Zuko weakly knocked at Zee’s door, expecting her to be asleep, as it was very late. But to his surprise, he barely had to knock once before the door opened. Zee had been crying, and could clearly see that he had been, too. Inside, they discussed their fears of becoming their parents.

“What happened to your dad?” Zuko asked after Zee explained her mother raised her alone.

“My father…” She began, sighing heavily. “He was a Fire Nation soldier. I was a product of rape. That’s why my mother hated me so much. She took out all of her anger for him out on me.”

“I’m sorry.” Zuko said softly. “But that kind of solidifies that you won’t be like her, then.” He stated, resulting in a confused look. “What we did… It wasn’t rape. Maybe I’m just assuming things here, but I don’t think you hate me.” He joked, and Zee laughed.

“I definitely don’t hate you.” She confirmed. “But that’s all I ever knew growing up, until my grandmother took me in and I became friends with Katara and Sokka.”

“Well, maybe…” Zuko began, swallowing hard. “Maybe we won’t be like them at all. Maybe we’ll be good parents because we’re so determined not to become them.”

“I hope so.” Zee said, and they held each other until they both fell asleep.


End file.
